The Dangers Of Internet History
by SacredTigress
Summary: I'm just testing the waters here with my first story; basically Hannibal has a secret stored on his laptop that Murdock finds out about. I don't know if this will be a continued, I'll see if anyone likes it first! (0 o) I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

The four boys were in a house that Face had managed to scam, it wasn't much but it would have to do. They were working on a new mission, each member had a different section to work on; Hannibal was plotting the escape route out of the drug Lord's mansion they were having to break in to, Face was getting up blue prints of said mansion to know the layout of the land as it were, BA was calculating the amount of ammunition they were needing and the types of guns they would – might – have to use, whilst Murdock was trying to find a decent place to land and take off, having managed to get hold of a chopper, the only problem being that the mansion was surrounded by thick forest, it was going to be a little difficult trying to find a decent spot so the rotary blades wouldn't smash into branches. All in all they were very busy; each in a different room so they could get peace and quiet working on their own little part of the mission.

Murdock broke the silence by going into the living room to where Hannibal had a map of the house and the surrounding area.

"Hey bossman, can I use your laptop? I need to see if Google maps might have a better view of the forest than the map I'm usin'."

Hannibal, not really listening to what he was saying, replied with "Mmhmm."

"Thanks," Murdock scooped the laptop into the crook of his arm and wondered off. "I'll bring it back in one piece, I promise."

Only then did Hannibal realise that someone came in and out of the room and that his laptop was missing. He had been so busy studying the layout that he wasn't really paying any attention. That laptop was his and he never let anyone else use it, he felt a small film of sweat breach his forehead. Trying to play it cool, he strode over to the office that Face was working in.

"You alright kid?"

"Yup, looking at these blueprints, the house is pretty easy to navigate round, all in all it has 50 rooms but if the stolen money is in the first floor then we only have 25 rooms to work around, I am assuming his men will be dotted about but because the rooms are so big, we have enough room to do a surprise attack."

"Good, good kid, keep up the good work." _Damn, the laptop isn't there, _Hannibal thought to himself. He wondered into the basement where BA had a mass of weapons all lined up.

"Hey big guy, you alright?" Hannibal asked, scanning the basement.

"Yeah man, we got enough ammunition, although I'm thinking the grenades should only be used if we really have to."

"Alright well call up if you need a hand with anything else." _Murdock, it must have been him that came in to get it._

Hannibal then did what could only be described as a fast walk that really would have been more worthwhile running. He went to the bedroom where Murdock had a topographic map spread out on the bed with red crosses on parts where he thought it would be suitable to land a chopper and take off, all of which seemed to be pretty far away from the mansion. When Hannibal entered the room, Murdock had a small smirk on his face but hid it the second he faced Hannibal.

"Hey boss, you look a little flustered, you alright?"

"Have you used that laptop?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Erm, can I have it back?"

"Why?"

"It's, erm, it's not working, I just remembered. The screen has frozen and you know technology, haha."

"Of course." Hannibal didn't like that Murdock was clearly supressing a smile.

"You sure you haven't used it?"

"YES! Go do what you gotta do, I'm almost done anyway, I just thought the maps online would be a little better, but I guess we can work with what I already got."

"Okay." Hannibal grabbed the laptop that was inches away from Murdock's elbow on the desk. He nodded to Murdock and left.

"Oh my God," was all Murdock could whisper when Hannibal was out of ear shot, then breaking into hysterics. "Good Lord!" He didn't care if the others heard him laughing away to himself, they already thought he was crazy anyway.

-0-

The mission went beautifully well, as in no one died and the team got the stolen money with the drug Lord and his men tied to various objects around the house with an anonymous call to the police from the house.

The four of them were sitting in the chopper, heading back. BA and Face, sitting in the back, were going over the mission with so much excitement, Face practically wetting himself about how BA body slammed one of the henchmen to the ground. They had found out that talking about the mission afterwards got BA's mind off of the fact that they were in the air and flying, Face just had to keep on talking, which of course was easy for him. Hannibal and Murdock were sitting up front.

"Good mission bossman, everythin' worked out as it was planned."

"Well like I always say, I love it when a plan comes together," both the men sniggered and Murdock thought now was as good as any.

"Phew, it's hot in here, the chopper that is. I can feel the sweat drippin' down my taut torso."

Hannibal cocked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"You know if it were just us in this chopper, who knows where my wonderin' hands would go." Murdock said seductively and breathlessly. "I would have to strip my shirt off as well." A wide grin spread across Murdock's face, clearly mocking Hannibal.

"YOU … you did go on my laptop!" Hannibal almost shouted but steadied himself so BA and Face didn't hear.

"Fanfiction Hannibal? Really? I couldn't stop laughin' when I looked on your internet history. Woah boy were some of those stories a little X-rated. I had no idea wanted criminals got their own fanfiction stories; I thought that was reserved for Twilight and all that crap, but my goodness."

"You can't say anything to the others!"

"Oh come on, I won't. I read all the ones you favourited. I have to say, the foursomes and the threesomes are never going to happen. Face likes girls way too much and BA, well, let's not even go down that road." Murdock smirked.

Hannibal swallowed, "what about you?"

"Me? Pfft, whatever baby, I don't care. I like sleepin' with people's personalities not their gender."

"Bisexual?"

"Yup, ain't never been a problem for me. You?"

"I just liked the stories …. Especially the ones about you and me."

"Is that so my dear friend, is that so?" Murdock patted Hannibal on the leg and lingered a while longer than he should have with an even bigger grin spread from ear to ear.


	2. Chapter 2

They were all back at the house celebrating a victorious mission. It must have been three in the morning by the time they stopped, all a little tipsy and giggly from Murdock's cocktail of whisky, white rum and red wine; granted, it had to be the most disgusting thing they'd ever tasted but it got them drunk and the taste became more of a laughing matter than anything else, each daring one another to knock back the most, none of them thinking of the damage that their liver was going through.

"Aaaah man, I'm gonna go to bed before my head falls off!" BA belly laughed his way to his bedroom, almost knocking into the TV set on his way.

"Yup, Murdock, you have outdone yourself with this cocktail, if I'm not down in the lounge tomorrow, please assume I have died of alcohol poisoning." Face slurred. He picked himself off of the couch, tripped over the rug and fell asleep on the floor where he fell.

Both Murdock and Hannibal burst out laughing. "Aw poor Face," Murdock frowned trying to stop seeing double of everything.

Hannibal sighed. "Are we going to talk about what happened back in the chopper?"

"Somethin' happen?" Murdock turned his sleepy eyes onto Hannibal, looking a little shocked. "Somethin' 'appened?!"

"Ssssh, lower your voice. Yes you know, what you found on my laptop?"

"Oh God, was it porn? Did I find porn on your laptop?" Murdock barked a laugh. "I can't remember shit right now Hannobala."

"Hannobala?"

"Shit, I can't even speak right, hold on. H-H-Haaannibal."

"Maybe we should have this conversion when you've sobered up."

"Why aren't you as bad as the rest of us?" Murdock asked, lowering his head onto the couch's armrest.

"I'm just drinking whisky, kid. I'm not stupid enough to drink whatever the hell you made." By the time Hannibal finished his sentence, Murdock was fast asleep on the couch. Hannibal shifted his gaze from Murdock to Face, conked out on the floor. He rolled his eyes and headed to bed, already planning how he was going to tackle this conversation with Murdock tomorrow, or technically today.

-0-

Sun burst through the curtains of the house causing both Murdock and Face to groan very loudly at the disturbance. It was only seven in the morning and both were, to put it lightly, worse for wears.

"What is this bullshit?" Face screwed his eyes shut. "Why am I on the floor?"

Murdock turned so he was facing the back rest of the couch so the sun wouldn't hurt his eyes. "I bet this is what vampires feel like when the sun hits them!"

Both of them had pounding headaches but surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as a hangover as they should have had.

"Morning gentlemen." Hannibal said from the kitchen, making a greasy fry up. "And how would you like your eggs this morning? A little runny? The yolk wobbling about, half fried?"

Both Murdock and Face groaned again with Face making a vomiting noise afterwards, Hannibal merely laughed at the sorry state they were in.

"I'm going back to bed, screw this." Face peeled himself off the floor and almost crawled on his hands and knees to his bedroom.

"Yeah, me too." Murdock turned to get off the couch, only to forget that he was right on the edge which resulted to him lying in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"You know, you got no dignity Murdock." Hannibal mocked.

"Uuuuuuuugh," was all Murdock could muster.

"Anyway, you're not going back to bed. We have things to talk about and it's best neither of the other two were going about to hear it. Come on, off the floor and park your butt on this kitchen stool. I've got lots of water for you to drink and it's the only thing you'll be drinking today, I don't even care if you're still drunk right now."

Murdock picked himself off the floor, straightened himself out and made his way to the kitchen. He almost missed the stool on the first attempt at sitting on it, but carefully corrected himself and sat up straight facing Hannibal.

Hannibal had planned this all night, figuring out how to tackle the situation. He hadn't imagined it, he swore Murdock lingered when he patted him on the leg. He never disagreed with what Hannibal said about liking the stories about himself and Murdock the most, he never told him to stop being silly and to grow up. Hannibal had always kept his sexuality to himself, he never deemed it important enough to bring it up, he loved his team and that's all that mattered, he looked out for them and was their protector and leader. He liked each of his team members in different ways. BA for his bravery and courage, he was all muscle but with a heart of gold that Hannibal deeply admired but BA was straight as an arrow, no point in going there. He liked the way Face could easily con his way into anything, be it a house or women's underwear. Face was important to him, Hannibal being the father figure that Face never had, he couldn't possibly go there with him. Murdock however, he had a special place in his heart, he didn't know if it was because he was the one that got him out of the psyche ward or if it was because he was damaged goods but he loved Murdock dearly. He never knew were Murdock stood sexually, having never seen him with anyone when he was around but something drew Hannibal to him but he'd never dare say anything. Maybe Murdock finding Hannibal's stash of fanfiction on his laptop was a blessing in disguise. Now was the time to talk about feelings.

Hannibal had stumbled onto fanfiction by accident. He was Googling their names to see if any of their missions had made the news, hoping that maybe one day the government and the army would let them be, but alas it wasn't to be. Having almost given up looking up their names, he saw a headline that caught his eye; Murdock and Face engaged in a secret love affair. Hannibal didn't understand it at first, thinking it was a real story, he clicked on the link leading him to a long story that involved very graphic sex between Murdock and Face. Hannibal was confused as to what exactly this was; he researched fanfiction and understood a little more, some fanfictions were dedicated to movie, book and TV characters, whilst others focused on real people such as actors, singers and, well wanted criminals like their good selves. He found a website that was dedicated to the whole A-Team fanfiction, some were about sexual encounters or friendship, some were either comedies about missions that the writers made up, whilst others wrote about the death of one or more of the members; Hannibal didn't want to read those ones. He found himself looking at the more "adult" ones, finding himself getting aroused by the imagery created, there were foursomes, threesomes, twosomes, hell even solo ones but he kept re-reading the ones that involved himself and Murdock. He had favourited quite a few, even going as far as creating an account to keep track of some of the stories. This was to be his little escape, his secret fetish if you like. That was until he absent-mindedly said that Murdock could use his laptop, not knowing that Murdock being the curious type would look through his history. Now was the time to take it that one step further.

"Here, drink the water, you'll feel better for it." Hannibal handed Murdock a tall, cold glass of water. Murdock squirmed when he touched the freezing cold glass against his fingers. "So, back to business. The chopper, what you said back then, you mean it?"

Murdock dragged his red cap over his face, hiding himself from Hannibal's view. It muffled his answer, "yes."

"So, do you have feelings for me?"

"Yes," another muffled reply. This time though he removed the red cap afterwards and placed it on the counter. "Hannibal, I have feelin's for all of you. I love you all equally, but I'll admit, I do think about you now and again in a different way but I don't know, you never seem the type that's interested in anyone so I let it be, that's of course until I found your, erm, secret stash of stories." Murdock sniggered.

"Why's that funny?"

"Oh it's not. Well it is, ain't you a little old for that? To be readin' fantasy stories about your fellow team mates?"

"Where else can I get my kicks?"

"Watch porn like everyone else."

"I meant where else can I get my kicks that involve someone that I have feelings about?"

"Watch porn, like everyone else … but then imagine the people in it are the people you have feelin's about."

"Sounds like you do this a lot."

"Wwwwwell, I have sobered up somewhat." Murdock giggled. "Listen Hannibal, your secret's safe with me. I ain't gonna tell the others about the whole laptop thing and your whole fantasy about you know what."

Hannibal heart sank as Murdock seemed to be backing away from the idea about him and Hannibal maybe starting something. "What about us?"

"What about us?"

"I said I liked the stories about you and me the most, and you said you think about me. Why not act on these feelings?"

"Oh come off it Hannibal, that'll never work." Murdoch knocked back a mouthful of ice cold water causing him to get severe brain freeze. "Besides, BA and Face would have to know, can't hide such a thing."

"Why not?" Hannibal had a glint in those blue eyes of his.

"What are you gettin' at?"

"They wouldn't have to know, not ever. Don't you think it would be more exciting if this was our secret? Our own little secret." Hannibal stretched over the counter until he was inches away from Murdock's face, looking him squarely into his green eyes, admittedly a little blood shot from his hangover. "Think how fun it would be if we had to keep snatching time for ourselves whenever we could get it, just you and me. Like right now, whilst the other two are asleep, we could catch up on all the times we should have been, you know," Hannibal put his mouth to Murdock's ear, "having a little private time between ourselves."

Murdock could feel himself getting goose bumps across his arms, his lids were almost closing at Hannibal being so close to his face. He turned so he was face to face with him, now less than inches away from each other. "I think that sounds a lot of fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, sorry if this is a pain but I have moved the story to AO3 because apparently you are not allowed sex scenes on this site and I am sex scene addict :D

So if you wish to know what happens, or even if you think I should just publish it here anyway, then give us a buzz.

/works/844093


End file.
